Mr Yugi's neighborhood
by vegetunks
Summary: What would happen if Yugi was Mr. Rogers?Or if Tristen found out he was black?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't any of Yugioh or Mr. Rogers Neighborhood. ...............  
  
Mr. Yugi's neighborhood  
  
One day at the Turtle game shop.  
  
Joey: Hey, does anyone have a pencil. I'm trying to do a crossword puzzle in the newspaper.  
  
Tristen: Nope I ain't got one, yo.  
  
Tea: Joey, we'll help you find a pencil, you know why? Because we are friends and.  
  
Bakura: OH SHUT UP.  
  
Joey: Tristen did you just say ain't and yo?  
  
Tristen: Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys? I found out yesterday that I was adopted and my original parents were African American.  
  
Bakura: : 0 Really?  
  
Tristen: Word up yo, fa' sheezy.  
  
Joey: What did you say? And where's Yugi he's been on the can for hours now.  
  
Tea: Maybe we should barge in the restroom with no respect for his privacy or dignity.  
  
Everyone: Okay ........... Outside the restroom  
  
Door breaks  
  
Joey: Yugi's not in here. What's this portal thingey doin' here behind the toilet.  
  
Tristen ( pushes everyone in): Don't be some busta's just go in.  
  
They all fall in and wind up in the shadow realm on a tv set like Mr. Roger's.  
  
Bakura: I don't believe it, we're in the shadow realm.  
  
Tea: This is Mr. Roger's neighborhood. I used to love this show so much.  
  
Bakura: Sure, USED to like it.  
  
Tristen: Eh yo she straight trippin' dog.  
  
Joey: Please stop that. It's too creepy. Look there's Yugi.  
  
Yugi walks in singing " It's a beautiful day in the Shadow Realm"  
  
Yugi: It's a beautiful day in the Shadow Realm, a beautiful day in the Shadow Realm. Can I take your soul, can I take your soul.  
  
Tea: Yugi, Its us. Hey Yugi say something besides that song.  
  
Yugi (calmly unzipping his sweater): Hey neighbors. Have you come to see trolley, he'll be here in a second.  
  
Joey: What are you doing here dressed like that.  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP NEIGHBOR. You have disturbed me I was just about to put on my comfortable house slippers.  
  
Bakura: (hears a knock on the door) I'll get it you guys try to snap Yugi out of it. Hey it's Marik.  
  
Marik: I am not Marik I am that postman guy whatshisname.  
  
Yugi: Hello that postman guy whatshisname. Do you have a package for me?  
  
Marik: Don't you rush me you senile old crack.  
  
Yugi: If you call me that again I'll call your job and constantly harass you until either you quit or get fired.  
  
Marik: No, please. I have three kids and a dog to feed.  
  
Tristen: Eh wait up yo, did dis' foo' just say he got three kids.  
  
Marik: They're not my kids you ninny. Thy are Ishizu's children. She just went on a walk to get some milk....a long walk. It's been three years, but she'll come back. Won't she?  
  
Yugi: NO.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Your misery is funny even to Mr. Rogers. Hey here's trolley.  
  
Trolley rolls in..  
  
Trolley: Why are you talking so loud? You know I gotta hangover from lastnight.  
  
Tea: Trolley with a hangover?  
  
Trolley: not everyone's perfect you little.  
  
Yugi: Calm down trolley. These are guests.  
  
Joey: We gotta leave now.  
  
Suddenly Pegasus bursts through the front door and.....  
  
Toon in next time to find out the conclusion to...Mr. Yugi's Neighborhood  
  
.............................. Author's note kind of thing  
  
Sorry to leave it off so suddenly but it's dinner time so I must go.Later 


	2. Here's fun for the masses

Mr. Disclaimer - imitating foghorn leghorn from looney toons- I say, I say I don't own any of Yugioh.  
  
When we last left our viewers..  
  
Pegasus: What are you mis-dressed fools doing on my set.  
  
Joey: Hey!!!!! Who are you calling mis- dressed. You look like a pimp reject.  
  
Yugi: Come on now neighbors don't fight. Let's sing in a manner that could possibly cause people to doubt our sexuality.  
  
Tea: It alright Yugi. We're going to get you some help because we are fr..  
  
Bakura: I said SHUT UP with that.  
  
Tea: *_*  
  
Trolley: Pegasus I quit this dumb show. I think you are a fruit, Mr. Rogers is retarded, and postman guy whatshisname is stupid for not realizing she will NEVER come back.  
  
Tristen: Dog, you is trippin' on that hizzle fa' shizzle.  
  
Trolley: YOU ARE NOT BLACK.  
  
Tristen: What? I'm not.  
  
Yugi: No you are not stupid neighbor. I am ashamed of you. HAHA monkey.  
  
- if you are not watching the show, Tristen has been turned into a monkey.-  
  
Pegasus: Shut up, everyone! I hypnotized Yugi and Marik to do my dumb. I mean evil bidding. Listen yugi-boy you are Mr. Rogers. Now put on your house shoes.  
  
Yugi: I will not Pegasus. You need a life man. Look at you 43, living in your parents basement, and you get by day to day on your dolls.  
  
Pegasus: I told you they are ACTION FIGURES.  
  
Marik: Dolls.  
  
Joey: What happened to all your money?  
  
Pegasus: Have you ever heard of tax collectors? They took my castle, money, and fame. They even took my video collection.  
  
Tea: What were they videos of?  
  
Pegasus: uuuuhhhh. afternoon tv specials :)  
  
Bakura: right!!! Tv specials.  
  
Tristen: I don't believe I'm not black. I already ordered my do' rags and Air force one's. I went with the cheap one's, actually so they're called Air force two's.  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Tristen: What? Is there something on my back?  
  
Yugi: Let's go guys before Pegasus realizes he is not dressed and tries to have " fun" with us.  
  
Bakura: Ewww! I'm not going through that again.  
  
Joey: Again?  
  
Bakura: I am not proud of my past experiences.  
  
----- After they all leave, Pegasus looks down at him self----  
  
Pegasus: Aww man! We could have had play time.  
  
THE END  
  
Well folks, another fic out there to ruin your brains. Please send more reviews. Reviews for all. YAY! 


End file.
